Delzimmer
| demonym = Delzemaer, Delzemaeran Delzmaer, Delzmaeran | population = | races = In 1373 DR: | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Fruit jelly | currency = | comrefs = | government = Oligarchy | rulertype = Satraps | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = Spellplague made this a port city. | date1 = 1385 DR | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | poptable = | ruler1 = Belark | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Harlhaun | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = Jathlet | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = Olaundran | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = }} Delzimmer was a port city located on the Gulf of Luiren in southern Faerûn. The city was known as the gateway to the East Rift because of the large amount of dwarven goods that flowed through the city. Prior to the Spellplague, it was a land-locked trading center at the crossroads connecting Dambrath, Luiren, the Shaar, the Border Kingdoms, the Vilhon Reach, and the Old Empires of Chessenta, Unther, and Mulhorand. Geography Government & Politics Delzimmer had no nobles, but was ruled by the four most powerful merchant families. Law & Justice Sometime in the city's past there was an undeclared turf war between rival builders, rival merchants, and rival satraps that involved many fatal building collapses and bedroom fires that spread to consume entire houses. Nothing was ever proven, but the public outcry was so great that they convinced a high-ranking priest of Tyr to convene a council to forge a system of laws, enforcement, and justice (see the History section below). Out of this three-day council came a code of law known as the "kauladd", a system of property deeding and insurance known as "ethrael", a provision for a police force known as the "nagra", and a court system with judges (known as "kala") for adjudicating infractions and complaints, giving restitution to the victims, and punishing the guilty. The Kauladd Here is the Kauladd as written by the Council of Delzimmer. Notes on how the Kauladd was interpreted follow each Law. :; Law the First: These rules shall apply to all who dwell in or are present in Delzimmer and within clear sight of its walls. :: The Kauladd applied to all beings in buildings, underground, or above ground inside the city and out to about a hundred yards (ninety meters or so) outside the walls in any direction. It did not apply to those who were away, even if they owned property in town. :; Law the Second: Kill not what is not thine. Penalty: Striking off of a hand, exile, and forfeiture of property. :: Killing a beast or a slave that was owned, one's own child before puberty, and oneself were all legal. The guilty could sell or carry away their portable property, but all land, buildings, and non-portable goods became property of the nagra. :; Law the Third: Steal, damage, or destroy not what is not thine. Penalty: Replacement of what has been taken, damaged, or destroyed, plus payment of equal fines to the injured and the city. :: Theft, vandalism, arson, maiming, or permanent wounding were forbidden. The fine could be up to twice the value of the property affected or the judged value of the harm done. The full fine amount was paid to both the injured and the city for its trouble. :; Law the Fourth: Compel not. Penalty: Payment of equal fines to the injured and the city, and/or floggings and loss of liberty. :: This law covered fraud and confidence scams as well as threats of physical violence by any means (force, arms, or menace). Jail time, if any, was decided by the kala. :; Law the Fifth: Throw not. Penalty: On-the-spot flogging, plus arrest under the Third Law, if applicable. :: Any sort of missile or object that was hurled with intent to harm, damage goods, threaten, or cause an accident was illegal. Law Enforcement The code of law was enforced by the nagra, a salaried police force, most of whom where retired and/or injured warriors and adventurers desiring a relatively safe and stable way to earn a living. The nagra typically numbered between twenty-two and twenty-eight, which was very few for the size of Delzimmer, but the four satraps each had their own small army that patrolled their properties so the nagra did not have to cover the whole city. The nagra were identified by an orange sash displaying a design of three daggers in a row worn over their own clothes and armor. Most nagra wore leather armor, gauntlets, and helms. Impersonating a nagra was prohibited and punishable by the Fourth Law. The nagra irregularly patrolled the city in armed squads of three or more, carrying signal horns and listening for citizens to "cry" them. Their other duties included arresting those they caught or were brought to them by the satrap militias; tending the jail; flogging, as directed by the kala; collecting fines; seizing property; maintaining order when a court was convened; and running the Shrimmer—the bank for all ethrael services plus moneychanging. The kala were priests of most any lawful faith that were hired for terms of one to three months. At any given time, there were usually six to eight kala on the payroll. Their duties were to act as judges in ethrael disputes, criminal trials, and to supervise the operation of the Shrimmer. They could call on other kala and consult with anyone before rendering judgement, as long as it was done in public. They pronounced sentences of incarceration, flogging, seizing of property, and other punishments as dictated by the kauladd. They could direct the nagra to arrest individuals that presented a threat to any citizen, the public at large, or trade, such as the diseased or the insane. They could also order protective custody for persons in danger from mob justice. They could not cause the loss of wealth or property by seizure or restraint except for convicted criminals or defendants found negligent in ethrael cases. Courts where held outdoors in public squares or meeting places, only in daylight. The nagra would rope off a circular area and then "sword the circle" to keep onlookers from entering or the accused from leaving. The salaries of the nagra and kala were paid from fines collected and the income generated from seized property, either by sale or rent (the nagra owned many properties around town). The nagra could not fire the kala before their term ended, but they were under no obligation to renew their contract once it had expired, and they usually did not rehire those who gave rulings they didn't like. If a kala resigned or abandoned their post, they forfeited their salary for the month in which they did so. If a nagra was found guilty of a crime, his or her employment was terminated and they could not reapply for six months. Historically, corrupt or bad nagra that were repeatedly rehired by their associates could only be removed by poisoning or a back-alley stabbing. Ethrael History Prior to the Spellplague, the city was located hundreds of miles inland, near the western border of the halfling realm of Luiren. Delzimmer's fortunes took a dramatic turn for the better when the Spellplague collapsed Luiren into the Gulf of Luiren, making the city a port. Sometime in the city's past there was a rash of catastrophic building failures, often fatal to the occupants. At first, these disasters were mostly the result of overly ambitious builders making structures too tall for the footing, or inadequately designed to withstand the heavy rains, floods, and harsh winds of winter, or both. As time went on, building standards improved and there were fewer disasters, but people began to notice who acquired the land after a collapse—invariably it was a rival satrap or builder, a personal enemy, or a debtor of the victim—and public outcry reached new heights. Some concerned citizens posted neighborhood watches (employing children with horns and lamps to watch at night and sound the alarm) and eventually caught a crew of building saboteurs who were promptly slain by an angry mob. Amid irate debate, toppling buildings became rare, but soon mysterious bedroom fires became much more frequent than normal, often with the same fatal results. When the angry citizens noticed that the pattern of destruction and death, acquisition, and rebuilding even bigger and more ornate structures was continuing unabated, they finally resolved to do something about it. A high-ranking priest of Tyr that was passing through town suddenly found himself being entreated by dozens of local merchants to convene a council and forge a system of laws and a system of property deeding that would put a stop to the violent urban land war that was plaguing the city. The council lasted for three days and was marred by fights, injuries, and nighttime disappearances, but the priest and the public hammered out a simple code of law called the "kauladd", and a system of handling the ownership and exchange of real estate called "ethrael". To enforce the codes, they created a police force known as the "nagra", and a system of justice to handle disputes adjudicated by hired priests of lawful denominations, called "kala". Notable Locations *Collegium: A house of learning serving the city. *Malthuk's Tower: An abandoned, poisonous snake infested stone tower with a portal to Voonlar in its uppermost room. *Pholruth: The primary nagra house that served as a hotel, barracks, police station, jail, and bank. Inhabitants Most of the city's residents were humans, although some elves and dwaves also lived in the city. References Category:Cities Category:Oligarchies Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in Luiren Category:Locations on the Great Trade Road Category:Ports Category:Locations on the Trader's Way